prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kujou Hikari/Image Gallery
Profiles Hikari&luminous.jpg|Hikari and Shiny Luminous. shinyluminousMH.jpg|Shiny Luminous hikariMHmoviecasual.jpg|Hikari in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. hikariMHmoviedress.jpg|Hikari in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. hikariMHmovietakocafe.jpg|Hikari in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. supershinyluminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. hikari.dreamlive.png|Shiny Luminous's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. Ruminas.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. 7300193.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. ShinyluminousDX3.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Chara_mh_chara_03.png|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageluminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari3.jpg|Shiny Luminous profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. luinous.newstage.prof2.jpg|Shiny Luminous's, Pollun's and Lulun's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. New.Stage.2.Shiny.Concept.PNG|Shiny Luminous's Concept Art for New Stage 2. NS303.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Shiny.Luminous.full..jpg|Shiny Luminous poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho3_1280.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_3_main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile for Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 3 main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Screenshots Kujou Hikari img_52050_26694007_2.jpg|Hikari going to school with her classmates. hikariwinter.jpg|Hikari in Wonder Winter Yatta!. Hikari sitting on the swing.jpg|Hikari sitting on the swing. Hikari playing with Bell.jpg|Hikari playing with Bell. Worried Hikari.jpg|Worried Hikari EpM8-12.png|Hikari embracing Pollun EpM10-10.png|Hikari with the Heartiels Hikari16.png|Surprised Hikari EpM17-4.png|Hikari arrives to thank Honoka for the device EpM17-8.png|Hikari and Nagisa run to help Honoka PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna. Hikari Try To Talk.png|Hikari is trying to talk with Nagisa, but later is stopped by Mepple. Shiny Luminous 20101026105729767.jpg|Luminous during her transformation. 708673.jpg|Shiny Luminous' ending pose. FwPCMH05.jpg|Hikari as Shiny Luminous. EpM5-3.png|Hikari trying to get used to having so much strength Falling Luminous.jpg|Falling Shiny Luminous. Luminous.png|Shiny Luminous in combat. EpM11-6.png|Shiny Luminous losing her fight EpM18-16.png|Shiny Lumnious holding Chuutaro back Luminous protecting their friends.jpg|Luminous protecting her friends. Brilliant Shiny Luminous.jpg|Brilliant Shiny Luminous. Luminous gets the Heartiel Brooch for the first time.jpg|Luminous gets the Heartiel Brooch for the first time. sHINYlUMINOUSACTION.png|Shiny Luminous using Heartiel Unction. Shinyoo.jpg|Shiny Luminous using Extreme Luminario. Shiny Luminous shield.jpg|Shiny Luminous shield. Phoenix Shiny Luminous full body.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminous full body. Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX.jpg|Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX. Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX2.jpg|Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX2. ShinyLuminousHCPC.jpg|Shiny Luminous giving the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Vlcsnap-2016-01-01-17h52m38s478.png|Weak Shiny Lumnious trying to stop Dark Witch EpM12-13.png|Shocked shiny.PNG|Shouting "Lumniaro" Vlcsnap2010080817h45m27.png|Shiny Luminous with all Heartiels Black Running to White and Luminous.PNG|Luminous passing out in the hands of Cure White Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-15h20m50s204.png|"Hey, girls, look at all the cookies I've baked!" ShinyUpgrade.jpg|Shiny Luminous' Phoenix Upgrade ShinyBlocks.jpg|Luminuous blocks ShinyHeart.jpg|Confused Luminuous ShinyCrying.jpg|Shiny Luminuous crying FloatingShiny.jpg|Luminuous floating EpFwM47-6.png|"Porun, Lulun, I'm so glad you've returned." Luminous defending Sanae.jpg Cure Rainbow Black White and Rainbow Shiny Luminous.png|Rainbow Luminous flying with Rainbow Black and White Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery